No Ones Got It All
by Olive Malik
Summary: Draco Malfoy is being crushed under the weight of responsibility. He has to find a new entrance to the castle and figure out a way to kill Dumbledore. The last thing he needs is the name of his enemy on his wrist. Drarry with surprise pairings. Book compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**The morning of "Soulmate Day" all 16 year olds wake up with the name of their soulmate on their wrist. Once it's there, it's permanent like a tattoo. Sometimes your other half is dead before you meet them, but it's rare. In these cases you find a new partner with the same problem. No one talks about what happens if you hate your destined partner.**

* * *

Draco lays awake most nights. He's developed insomnia ever since he had been chosen to do the 'unspeakable tasks' or at least that's what he calls them in his head. The ceiling is interesting enough when he's not trying to figure out how he's going to pull it off. Make everyone proud. When the sunlight streams in this particular morning he feels the foretold tingling in his left wrist. Draco figures it'll be someone lame like Pansy, but she's nice enough. He supposes they could tolerate each other through marriage, if they both live that long. When the tingling subsides he carefully glances at the area of skin fully expecting Pansy. Instead he's met with the taunting name that has left him lying awake with self loathing many nights. Harry Potter. He shoves his hand under the covers once more as if he's been burned. Draco knows what it would mean if anyone but his friends found out. The thoughts scream through his head like lightning and he feels the walls closing in. Everything is a gross blur as he stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom to puke the measly contents inside his stomach.

Draco stays there with his head resting on the bathroom floor for the rest of the day. He uses his right hand to cover his wrist and wallows in self pity. It's not as if he can really comprehend it anyway. The Hogwartz train would come tomorrow and he'd have to deal with it like he always did. Push down his feelings and pretend he wasn't dying a slow death inside like he always did.

* * *

Draco inhales the smoke from the train like it's the oxygen he needs to live. He knows Pansy and Blaise are waiting for him in a compartment somewhere. He takes a last deep breath and boards the train. As predicted they're sitting there with equally sour expressions.

"Drakey you better have someone fantastic," Pansy says in a pissy tone. Blaise says nothing. Draco shakes his head grimly. Pansy then explodes as she thrusts out her wrist and shrieks. "Look at this! I'm not even gay, there is something wrong with this god forsaken system!" Draco raises an eyebrow at the shaky handwriting on Pansy's wrist that reads Parvati Patil.

Blaise speaks up now. "I don't know how you think yours is worse than mine Pansy. I got a bloody Weasley. He's part of the damn golden trio for Merlin's sake!" Draco sits down next to them as they begin to bicker about who has it worse. Finally they both turn to him expectantly. All he does is hold out his arm and pull back his sleeve.

"Well shit."

* * *

Draco tries his hardest to stride confidently away from the train. In reality he's terrified about the familiar cursive he saw on Harry's wrist as he stomped his foot down. He figures he should feel proud of himself but it's not coming. Nor does it come during dinner, or on the way to the dungeons, or in his bed.

He still doesn't sleep that night but he realizes he can throw himself into learning how this one cabinet in the school works. Draco heard a rumor from that Purple girl that it was in one of the abandoned rooms in the school. All he has to do is figure out how it works.

At breakfast he picks at his food and hopes to Merlin no one asks about his mark. Draco figures that Pansy and Blaise won't be so eager to share theirs either, and he can pass it off as a friend thing. He tries his hardest not to look over at the Gryffindor table, but that becomes exceedingly hard when some girl starts causing a scene. She's shouting obscene things at some Scottish guy and Draco realizes it's that Purple girl -er- Lavender is her name.

Draco finally looks over so he doesn't stick out but Harry is staring at him with a strange face. As if he's trying to peer into Draco's soul. He turns around and leaves because who needs creepy people watching them eat anyway? Not Draco. He decides to continue his search for the room that holds the wardrobe and that's what he does for the rest of the day.

On the third week of searching he finds it. He notices a big piece of furniture covered in a sheet. Draco yanks it off, waving the dust away from his face. Now all he has to do is fix it. Simple, right?

* * *

_Hello lovely readers! Don't worry, I have not abandoned Rainy Afternoons! I hope you enjoyed this, it's been in the works for a while. I have a few pairing plans, but if you have any requests I'll try and make it happen! Reviews inspire me to update faster... ;)_


	2. We're Trying To Be Faithful

The Great Hall buzzed as usual, and it was giving Draco a massive headache. It didn't help when Blaise plopped down next to him with less grace than he usually possessed. He noticed Pansy putting a finger to her lips so Blaise would stay quiet, but the Slytherin boy only rolled his eyes.

"Look mate, I'm sorry about your you know what, but you have to figure something out. I have." Draco raises an eyebrow at his friend and Pansy is just as disbelieving. "I'm going to pursue him." Pansy spits out her pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Are you mad? If anyone-!" She realizes she's being too loud and lowers her voice to a whisper. "If anyone found out they'd kill you."

"Pansy, I'm not gonna deny myself this if I'm probably going to die next year anyway." Draco gags at this, feeling visibly sick at the thought that the war was just around the corner. He knows this, is even a part of it, but it hasn't really settled in his mind yet. That seems to be the way of things lately.

"You have fun then. There's no way I'm turning gay for bloody well Patil. Nope uh-uh." Draco is feeling nauseous now more than ever so he stands up and bids Pansy and Blaise goodbye.

On his way back to the dungeons he notices a bird cage. He'd been meaning to send something into that wardrobe and here was the perfect opportunity. He opens the tiny door, gingerly takes the twittering thing out, and rushes towards the room like a madman. The bird squirms in his hands but he's got a nice grip on it. Draco whips his head around a few times to make sure no one's there and then slips in, his stomach bubbling with anticipation.

He reaches the large piece of furniture and pulls of its covering again. Carefully he places the bird on the floor of the dresser and shuts the door. Draco counts to three slowly in his head and throws it open once more. The bird is gone. He can't believe his fortune and grins for the first time in a while. After his tiny victory he opens the wardrobe but the bird still is not back. He closes it. Opens it again. No bird. Charms starts in fifteen minutes so he throws the sheet back on and enters the hallway as if he'd appeared out of nowhere. He decides now is as good a time as any and runs up the stairs to the next level. Draco sighs as he leaves the poisonous drink in front of Dumbledore's office. If this worked now the rest of the year would be much easier.

By potions the happiness from his revelation is wearing off and the worry has set in. If the bird never comes back it either flew out of the other wardrobe, or the other wardrobe is broken, which could mean anything. When the class is dismissed he pretty much runs back to the room, ignoring Pansy's shouts because he knows Snape won't care.

The Slytherin prince knocks off the sheet. Draco anxiously cracks open the door. The bird is there, but it's cold and lifeless. He shudders to think about what could've happened had he been stupid enough to go first. As he thinks this over he hears a creak behind him. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Nothing. Suddenly the exit door opens and closes and Draco's eyes widen. He starts to run after them but by the time he rounds the end of the hallway they've vanished. Someone now knows his secret and if anyone tells he's dead.

At dinner Draco sits across from Pansy but sees no Blaise. Pansy notices his confused look and casually points at the Gryffindor table. Blaise is lounging next to Weasley who is telling him off rather loudly.

"I want nothing to do with you!"

"C'mon babe, we're destined for each other." Blaise whispers something into Weasley's ear that Draco can't hear, but Weasley is furious now. He's pretty sure it was something dirty knowing Blaise.

"You slytherin bastard! Get the bloody hell away from me because I will never ever like you and you can be damn well sure of that until the day you die! Which isn't that far off!"

"Ron!" Granger gasps and Draco snickers a little. He glances over at Potter to see his reaction but the chosen one is still staring at him. This time instead of it creeping Draco out it's making him angry.

The blonde marches over to the Gryffindor table, glaring at Harry freaking Potter the entire way. Everyone watches with interest, except for Blaise and Weasley. Draco grabs Blaise by the arm and pulls him up from the bench. "Let's go Blaise." As Draco drags the boy away he blows Weasley a kiss which makes the the red-head furious. He spits curses at them until the Hall's doors close them out. "Bloody hell Blaise." Draco squints at him. "What are you playing at?"

Pansy chooses now to run out of the Great Hall panting and wheezing. She puts her petite hands on Draco's shoulders and begins shaking them with surprising strength. "Help me Draco, help! Patil has decided that actually, she's always had a crush on me and," Pansy pulls Draco's face inches from her own, "She's going to make me see how good we can be together." Blaise is laughing up a storm behind them.

"Ha, sucker. Hee hee."

"Oh shut up it's not as if Ron Weasley is sneaking into your dorms at night. You'd like that very much, wouldn't you?" Blaise stares at the ceiling in a dreamy daze, but Draco is horrified.

"Patil snuck into your dorms?" Pansy nods and shudders at the thought.

"She's batshit crazy, I'm telling you. Told me she saw our destiny in divination class. You better do something about this Draco or so help me you'll regret it."

"Sure Pans. It's fine. Maybe you can help me get Potter to stop staring."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. Damn weird that Potter is, I'm telling you," Blaise says somberly. Draco rolls his eyes.

"You're the one trying to woo Weasley." Blaise folds his arms across his chest and pouts. Suddenly Patil and Pur-Lavender come rushing out of the doors.

"Oh there you are Pansy! I've been looking all over for you," the Indian girl says with a blush. Lavender is giggling behind her hand a little too loudly and squeakily for anyone's taste.

"Shit Draco, help," Pansy whispers into his ear from behind.

"Pathetic Gryffindors, why don't you run along now. Pansy isn't interested Patil, so I suggest you bugger off." Patil looks stunned, almost close to tears. Pansy is already scurrying down the hall as fast as she can. With that Draco and Blaise turn and head off towards the dungeons.

Draco half-asses his Potions essay and decides to call it a night. Blaise bursts in the door with an angry face. "Did you hear what happened? Draco how could you!"

"What the hell are you on about Blaise?"

"Ron was poisoned," Blaise says hysterically, "He almost died!"

"Blaise you sound like a lovesick girl, calm down. Now what does this have to do with me?"

"It was your stupid plot to kill him!" Blaise is shouting loudly and even more hysterically. Draco realizes what his friend is talking about and goes pale.

"I-I'm sorry Blaise. Let's just, uh," his mouth is dry, "Let's go to sleep, yeah?" Blaise nods but is still slightly pouting. The rumors tomorrow would be vicious but Draco knew nothing could be traced back to him.

* * *

_ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm not going to be including the whole necklace/Katie thing. I promise there'll be way more Drarry action next chapter! Reviews make the updates come faster! ;) xoxo_


	3. Don't Need To Be Saved

In the morning everyone is talking about how Weasley was almost killed. Draco tries to ignore them, but it's difficult the way people are going on.

"...and I was like it must be a Slytherin..."

"...can't believe someone would do this..."

"...Gryffindor's keeper, of course it was a Slytherin..."

"...do you know who did it? Bet it was Pansy because she was jealous..."

Draco knows it's only a matter of time before people figure it out. People will tell Dumbledore and he'll be expelled. The ministry will have him killed for treason or something of the sort if Voldemort doesn't first. Only Voldemort will make it so much worse. Draco pales at the thought. Even if they don't catch him he still has to take his wand and kill someone with it. Murder someone.

Draco can't stand all the self-doubt and fear coursing through his veins and circling in his thoughts. He stands up to leave and sees Harry standing there. He's still staring at him, but this time it's like he knows.

Draco runs into the hallways towards the bathrooms, anxiously making sure no one is following him. In the bathroom he splashes water on his face to cool down and when that's not enough he pulls off his vest because he feels like he's being choked. Draco stares at his face in the mirror.

He can't do this, oh god he can't do this. The lack of sleep is getting to him now and the sobs are shooting through his body before he can stop them.

"I know what you did Malfoy. You poisoned him, didn't you?" Draco's heart stops and he whirls around almost not believing his eyes. If Potter knows... His wand is out in a flash and they're firing hexes at each other faster than ever. Then it all goes quiet. One of them managed to hit the sink and it's spewing water everywhere. Draco is on the floor, water seeping into his shirt when he sees Potter's arm. He fires another curse.

Now they're both standing and Potter says a curse he's never heard before that sends him flying backwards. The pain is there almost immediately. Oh, it hurts so bad. He tries to breathe, but it's proving to be difficult. Draco now notices the water is so cold. Potter is by his side suddenly.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. Um... " Potter is hysterical as he begins muttering healing spells. "I swear Draco I didn't know." The pain is reaching an unbearable amount and the black closes in bringing him far away from Potter and into cool nothingness.

When Draco opens his eyes he sees red. Lots of it. He can tell there's a bed beneath him, and with tacky colors like this he must be in Gryffindor tower. It's only after a few minutes that he figures out that oh, that means he's on Potter's bed. Draco scrambles to get up, but his head kills and his chest feels like it's got a really bad sunburn.

The curtains slide back now because he's made too much noise. It's Blaise. "Blaise what are you doing here?" Draco says quietly so no one hears him.

"Me? How about what are you doing in Potter's bed? I thought you weren't going to-"

"Shut up Blaise and come in here before someone sees you." Blaise crawls onto the bed and shuts the curtains. "Okay, me and Potter got into a wand fight in the bathroom-" At this Blaise snorts and starts giggling. Draco slaps him on the arm. "You know what I mean! He cursed me with some dark magic spell I've never heard of but then he started healing me. Said he didn't know what it would do when he cast it. I blacked out, and when I woke up I was here."

"Aw Potter loves you," Blaise draws a heart in the air with his fingers. "Anyways I decided to take after Patil and I snuck in here to surprise Ron!" Draco shook his head.

"Blaise why are you so smitten with him? Besides the words on his wrist and your wrist, what makes you think he'll ever return your affections?" Blaise gets visibly excited at this and gestures Draco to lean in.

"It's a secret, but when you got him poisoned? Well before that he had gotten crazy drunk because it was the New Year and he had no girlfriend. I helped him back towards the dorm and he told me he thought I was handsome and kissed me on the cheek!" Blaise is giggling and bouncing around like he's a female third year.

"Bloody hell, you are turning into Patil!" Blaise makes a face but then they hear Weasley and Potter coming into the dorms. They hear curtains rustling and Weasley begins freaking out.

"What the hell? Harry look at this!" The two Slytherins listen as Harry walks over.

"What does the card say, Ron?"

"Roses bloom late, Violets are never green, I'm glad you're my soulmate, will you go on a date with me? Love Blaise. Aw bloody hell!"

"Those words don't even rhyme." At this Draco starts laughing because that's the problem Potter finds in all of this? Suddenly the curtains for their bed are being pulled back by a furious Ron.

"How did you two get in here? Think it's funny do you!" Weasley's face is as red as his hair but Draco can't stop laughing. Blaise's eyes are glazed over as he stares happily at Ron.

"Did you like it?"

"Wha-No! No I didn't like it. Now get out!" Draco has managed to stop laughing, until he sees Potter grinning at Weasley and Blaise and then he's chuckling once more. Ron has taken Blaise by the arms and is dragging him out of the room.

Draco climbs out of the bed and stares awkwardly at Harry, er Potter.

"So what are we going to do?" Potter finally says. He holds out his wrist even though Draco already knows what's there.

"Forget about it, that's what. You have a lot on your plate and so do I. If somehow we both live I guess we'll talk about it, but we know that's never going to happen." Potter twists up his face in discomfort.

"I don't wanna leave it. I was thinking maybe you and I could..."

"Could what, Potter?" Draco sneers, "Play house while he's out there killing people? I don't think so. At this point I know I don't deserve happiness, now get over it and go find somebody else to whine to. You and Weaslette have made a fine couple before haven't you?"

"No! I refuse to accept that. You deserve a chance at happiness just as much as me! Why can't we have that Draco?" Harry, ugh Potter, grabs his wrist but Draco pulls it away.

"I lost my chance the day I was born. Now run along to Granger and Weasley and don't think about coming near me again. This conversation never happened."

* * *

**_So I will be showing more Parvati/Pansy next time. Ron might just come around... who knows with that temper. Also I will be covering Luna's story. Updates come faster if you review! xoxo ;)_**


	4. It's Alright

Tuesday morning Draco files somberly into Transfiguration and sits by his assigned partner, Luna Lovegood, who isn't there at the moment. A few Slytherins he doesn't recognize are snickering and pointing at the object that lays near him, hovering pointlessly at an uncomfortable closeness. In front of Lovegood's seat is an old copy of the Daily Prophet with the headlines "School Girl Dies Of Deadly Illness At Beauxbatons." The date sets it from a few years ago, and out of curiosity Draco begins to skim the article. However, Lovegood herself shows up and pretends to not see the boys.

She acts as if she barely notices the paper but Draco recognizes the look in her eyes all too well. When Luna goes to pick up the paper and put it aside Draco sees the name on her wrist and everything makes perfect sense. "Rolf" Scamander was the girl who had died all those years ago. Her real name was Adolpha but the article said she went by that nickname.

Draco can hear the whispers but oddly they make him respect her. At least he knows Potter is alive and he can choose not to be with his soulmate. He understands too why Lovegood is always hanging out with Longbottom, whose soulmate had died too supposedly.

After Transfiguration Draco lags behind so he doesn't run into Potter. He'd been trying to avoid him for ages now but it was getting harder. When everyone is gone he finally grabs his things and leaves.

Pansy is fed up with Patil and everyone knows it. Particularly Draco, who has to suffer through her whining constantly. Wednesday morning they're sitting at breakfast when Patil comes skipping up like it's the best day ever.

"Hi Pansy! Since Valentine's Day is on Friday I wanted to give you this rose." The girl places it in front of Pansy and runs off with a happy squeak. Some of the other Slytherins laugh and sneer at her, but that's the last thing on Pansy's mind.

"What? That makes absolutely no sense. If Valentines is Friday why is she giving me a rose now?" Draco sighs and picks at his food some more.

"I don't know Pans. We've agreed; she's batshit crazy."

"Patil is brilliant! That's what I'll do for Ron." Blaise jumps up with his hands in the air as if he's found the cure to all of life's problems. And so then comes the long parade of cheesy and stupidly thoughtful gifts from both Blaise and Parvati Patil.

The next morning there is a white daisy at Pansy's seat while there is a poem and candy at Weasley's seat. The poem reads;

"I love your beautiful hair

And your temper,

The joy that you spread everywhere

To my life and in all weather."

Draco tries not to laugh when he hears Potter shout to Blaise, "Yeah, still doesn't rhyme. Like not even close Zabini." Blaise shrugs and is basically over the moon about the fact that Ron actually ate the candy. Meanwhile Pansy has a mini shrine in her room of flower ashes. She burns them in a rather loud ceremony every night. Complete with yelling, bikinis, and mascara smudged under her eyes. Draco knows this because she made him participate once. He's beginning to see why Patil is her soulmate, but he'd never tell her so.

The morning of Valentines Day Draco is surprised when an owl drops off something for him. It's a plushy snake with a card that reads,

"Our love is like a snake in the grass

Hidden but strong

And just waiting for the right moment to show itself."

Draco blushes at that but then shakes his head. Him and Potter have no love and that card is ridiculous.

Blaise decides now is the perfect time to drag Draco over to Weasley's table to watch him open his gift. Well, open isn't exactly the right word. A team of owls bring in a giant card that reads itself aloud in Blaise's recorded voice. The entire Hall is laughing and snickering as the card reads itself and Weasley tries desperately to make it stop, but to no avail.

"There are many colours

But my favourite is red

There are many boys

But I only want you in my bed.

Happy Valentines, My Ron."

They wait for Weasley to explode. To hex Blaise, curse him, shout things. Nothing. Suddenly the boy whips around and kisses Blaise on the mouth. The entire hall goes dead silent.

"Is that what you want, Blaise? Is it? Is it! I can't anymore. I damn well cannot. I CAN'T!" With this Weasley runs from the Hall practically crying and still no one dares to make a sound. The Weaslette stands up and shouts

"You broke him!" And the entire room erupts into madness. Draco can barely hear himself think and now Blaise is actually sobbing into his hands. He clutches the toy snake in his hand like a lifeline and drags Blaise from the messy explosion of people. They're scampering through the hallways and Blaise is now sobbing violently and hiccuping every few minutes.

"I-I just -hic- want-ted him-m to l-like me. I do-don't under-s-stand -hic-," Blaise blubbers on and Draco can barely make out any of the nonsense.

"You kind of haven't let up for most of the year Blaise. Even Gryffindors have their breaking point I guess. Maybe you should back off for a bit?" Blaise seems to mull this over, but then shakes his head vigorously.

"No, no I need to go talk to him. Will you come with me?" Blaise does his puppy dog face at Draco and with tears streaming down his face he reluctantly agrees.

"Fine Blaise, but just this time." The other boy cracks a smile and is soon pulling him by the hand all the way to Gryffindor tower. Which is actually considerably far so when they reach the painting both boys are wheezing and panting rather loudly.

Blaise mumbles their password and Draco raises an eyebrow. His friend might have just gotten ten times creepier than Patil and that was saying something. When they reach the top of the stairs Weasley isn't there and sends Blaise back to tears. However, Potter is there and he oddly looks more concerned over there worried faces than the fact that they snuck in.

"Are you guys looking for Ron? I think he's in the Astronomy Tower." Harry stares at Draco the entire time.

"Oh thank you Harry!" Blaise hugs him and is still kind of crying but in a less overly dramatic way. Blaise scampers off but Draco can't bring himself to move.

"Did you like the gift?" Potter says it shyly and stares at the floor. Draco wants to sneer and laugh at him but he was raised with etiquette. Plus seeing Potter like this is strangely unsettling.

"Um, sure. Look Potter thanks and all but now I have to get you a gift."

"No, you do-"

"Yes, actually I do." Draco tried not to think about it too much as he stepped forward. Draco wrapped his arms around Potter and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Draco could feel the other boy gasp and felt smug. When he turned to leave, "Bye then Potter."

"C-call me Harry!" And the door shuts, separating the two. Draco shakes his head, visibly trying to get rid of his thoughts and starts running to the Astronomy Tower. Knowing Weasley, he's probably about to push Blaise to his doom, Draco thought.

He skids to a stop and listens in for any screams. When there are none he sits by the entrance and casts a listening charm.

"...sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Draco gags as he realizes Blaise had just spent the entire time giving his long-winded I'm sorry speech.

"I don't know what to do Blaise. I just, people are counting on me to be there for Harry, and I thought Hermione was the one. She has the name of some guy I've never even heard of!" Blaise makes soothing noises and pats Weasley's back. Draco leans over so he can see them.

"I'm sorry I was harassing you Ron. I just wanted you to like me," at this Blaise starts tearing up and crying a little bit and Weasley freaks.

"Aw man, don't cry. Um, can I- I'll just, yeah okay." Weasley awkwardly hugs Blaise and he lights up. Draco smirks and shakes his head.

"And that's why you're a Slytherin," Draco gets up and leaves before it gets too mushy and decides to wander around the castle. He has a lot to think about.

_Hey guys! I'll try to update by tonight with a new chapter because then I'll ba busy for a few days. Reviews help me write more! ;) xoxo_


	5. He Never Ever Saw It

Potions was always Draco's last class of the day on Tuesdays. This particular Tuesday he had considered skipping, but it wasn't easy when Pansy grabbed him and began dragging him down to Potions. "I don't know what you've been doing all year, but I've missed you and we need to have a friend's night." She says it hurriedly and makes him sit by her in the classroom.

Towards the end, while Draco is stirring the mandrake leaves into his potion, Snape says in his typically slow drawl, "Mr. Malfoy I request that you stay after class." Draco isn't worried, in fact he doubts it has anything to do with the actual class. When all the students have left Draco strolls up to Snape.

Snape approaches him quickly and before he can stop the man he has grabbed his wrist and pushed back his robes.

"So, it's true then." Draco is stunned. He can't make anything come out of his mouth. "We're going to have to do something about this. Why, for Merlin's sake, would you try to hide this from me? You could be killed." Snape's voice is low and threatening, something Draco rarely experiences coming towards him.

"I, I don't know okay," Draco rips his hand away. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Yet you informed Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini of this news." Draco has never felt more chastised but he keeps quiet.

"I have nothing to say to you," he finally growls, turns on his heel, and leaves without another sound.

That night Draco lounges on his bed and let's Pansy quiz him from some Muggle magazine. When he asked her where she found it, Pansy admitted it was a present from Patil.

"Ok, which hair color is your favorite; brown, blonde, red, black, or other?"

"Mm, black."

"If a boy were to pursue you would you rather he; pretend he didn't like you, give you gifts and woo you, let you come after him, or try to be your friend first?"

"Uhh the wooing and gifts. What is this quiz trying to figure out anyway?" Pansy hesitated and tried to sidetrack him.

"Oh just, uhm."

"You've been making them up as you go along haven't you?"

"Yeah," Pansy says with no shame. Now she turns around and pulls something from the stack of magazines she brought in. "I found this flyer for the Spring Fling next week. I think we should go together so Harry and Parvati can't ask."

"Pansy that's," Draco is ready to shoot it down, but then he thinks about how awkward it would be to tell Potter no. "That's brilliant!"

"It's settled then, we're going. Now, which smell do you find most attractive?..."

Saturday nightDraco tightens his tie and smooths down his suit. As predicted Potter had tried to approach him several times but he had forced Pansy to intercept. She had made him do the same for Patil and their system worked nicely. He was nervous abouttonight, as it was considered the "soulmate ball" because it was only for sixth years and up. Draco sighed and headed down to the Great Hall to wait for Pansy. She liked to make an entrance.

He waits a few minutes until Pansy walks elegantly down the stairs in a purple and silver dress. Her hair is curled and down around her shoulders and she smiles brightly at Draco. "Let's go!"

The dance is in full swing when they arrive, because Pansy wanted to be 'fashionably late'. Draco sees Potter and Patil dancing together and it makes him feel sick. He pushes down that feeling however and asks Pansy to dance.

They glide around the floor expertly, having taken many dancing lessons together as young children. Draco keeps eyeing Potter who his staring at him the entirety of the song. When the song is over most of the couples disperse and before he knows it Potter has cornered him.

"Why didn't you wanna go to the dance with me? It's the soulmate ball I mean..." Potter trails off.

"Look Potter-"

"Harry! I told you call me Harry."

"Harry, I told you, it's not going to happen. You might as well find someone else."

"What if I don't want someone else?" Draco is getting frustrated now. Pot-Harry of all people should understand the seriousness of the situation.

"It doesn't bloody matter Harry! I'm going to die, you're not. Start looking for a new wife or something because I am. Not. The. One." Weaslette is suddenly standing between Draco and Harry and he doesn't like it one bit. "What do you need Weaslette?"

"Leave Harry alone!"

"Ginny this has nothing to do with you."

"What's it to you Weaslette?" Draco is ready to destroy her. "It's not like Harry ever actually liked you. Stop being deluded and think about the name that's actually on his wrist. Now go run off to your new boyfriend who seems to be the only person not horribly aggravated by you." Weaslette tries to look defiant but she's scurrying off the dance floor with a raise of Draco's eyebrow. Harry just stands there speechless. His eyes are sparkling and a slow grin spreads on his face.

"Draco, may I have this dance?"

"What? After I just totally demolished your ex-girlfriend's feelings?"

"Yeah, that was brilliant." Harry grabs his hands with a self confidence strange to the Slytherin and begins spinning Draco around.

"Harry-"

"Come on, just one dance?"

"Fine." Draco lets Harry lead, but he doesn't think much of it. The song is a pleasant one and when the music is over Harry kisses his hand like a lovestruck fool, in Draco's opinion, and leaves him standing on the edge of the dance floor.

Draco self consciously wipes his hand on his suit pants and goes towards the punch table in search of Pansy. When he finally spots her he figures it's better if he doesn't get any closer.

Parvati Patil is all up in Pansy's face gushing about something and Pansy sips her punch with a pained face. Then Patil says something with a smirk and with a flick of Pansy's wrist the punch is all over the other's dress. Patil screams and pushes Pansy roughly. She stumbles back and there's a loud snap.

"My heel broke!" All the Slytherin girls gasp. Pansy was feared most for an incident in third year. A Slytherin fourth year accidentally took Pansy's shoes because she had a similar pair. When the girl returned the shoes were dirty and scuffed. That girl spent two weeks in the infirmary, but the staff never figured out who did it. Pansy was good that way. "You're gonna pay for that you Gryffindor bitch."

Pansy lunges at her and soon it's just a mess of fancy fabric and tangled hair. Pansy is seemingly attempting to scratch out Patil's eyes while the Indian girl barely holds her back. "Pansy. Pansy. Pansy. Pansy!" Patil tries to desperately to get her attention.

"What!" Pansy screams as she keeps making clawing motions at her face.

"I'm sorry. I'll take you shoe shopping at Hogsmeade." Pansy freezes at this. Hogsmeade had a fancy shoes store that was out of character for the town, but that didn't degrade it's quality one bit. Pansy sat back, not realizing she was sitting on Patil who was grinning like a madman.

"That sounds reasonable," his friend sniffed. She stood up and stalked off towards Draco as if the entire thing had never happened.

On Monday Draco ate alone, because apparently his friends had better things to do. The Great Hall was pretty empty, but it didn't matter too much because Draco was an early riser. Meaning he never went to sleep at all like usual. An owl swoops by and drops a letter into his lap.

Draco checks the back but there's no return address. He pulls open the letter delicately and unfolds it. Inside are two words.

He Knows.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if I'm lucky and I get at least one review I will post again tonight. xoxo ;)**


	6. I'm The Hero Of This Story

Draco could feel his arm twitching in anticipation. Tonight was the night he would prove himself. Tonight was the night he would kill.

Ever since the mysterious letter nothing had happened. No strange happenings, Potter had left him alone, and the only new event was that the other cabinet had been fixed by his father.

Draco scurries down the hallway and slipped into Dumbledore's office. He hears the man saying something to someone. Before he can think better of it he rushes up the stairs with his wand out. "Good evening Draco." It gets under his skin the way the old man is so calm.

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Draco can feel himself trembling. The fear is coursing through his veins like so many months ago.

"Can't an old man have a conversation with himself? Besides, Draco, you are no assassin." He feels himself wanting to agree with the words but then his head is screaming in anger.

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you."

"Like trying to poison me? Like cursing some muggles over Christmas break at your father's request? You haven't been trying all that much really."

"He trusts me. I was chosen."

"I'll make it easy for you. Go ahead." Dumbledore stands there with a vacant expression. Draco sends a little curse at him but it flits off. "There are others. How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet." Draco can feel himself getting desperate. But what does the old coot know? He wouldn't understand.

"Oh and it's twin. How clever. I knew a boy like you once who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you Draco."

"I don't need your help. I have to do this," he's convincing himself more than anything because he knows the consequences, "I have to!" He can hear the death eaters coming. "Or he's going to kill me."

The death eaters have arrived. Leading them is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. "Well hello Draco." She kisses him on the cheek and it makes him wince. "What do we have here? Do it Draco." He's stuck in a trembling state. His wand is out but he just can't do it. He can't.

"He can't do it," one death eater said, "He's a wimp just like his father. Ever since he was branded to Harry Potter." Draco is frozen now.

"Let me do it!" One of them steps forward.

"No. The Dark Lord said it must be him. Do it Draco. NOW!" Snape steps in, seemingly from nowhere.

"Severus, please." Snape's face barely twitches and Draco watches with a mixture of relief and more fear as he thrusts his wand forward. "AVADA KEDAVRA." The force of the curse sends Dumbledore's body back and it falls over the side of the open window. Bellatrix laughs with glee and runs to the side to watch him fall. With a cry of excitement she raises her wand in the air. Draco watches in silence as the magic snake weaves itself into the skull's mouth and the sign illuminates the sky as a sick reminder.

Draco is suddenly being pulled away by Snape who is gripping his shoulder intensely. The teacher waves his wand and Draco is slipping away from him and... Back to Malfoy Manor?

The room is dark in decoration and dimly lit. A voice rings out that makes a chill creep up Draco's spine and his hair stand on end. A voice that would strike fear into his heart had it not already been there. "Hello Draco. What a fine evening, hmm? I hear that Harry Potter is your soulmate." He laughs. He says Harry Potter like it's the most preposterously hilarious thing. Dark dread is curling up in the pit of Draco's stomach and it shows. "Don't be scared Draco. This will work to our advantage. All we must do, is wait." The last two words are an ominous threat that loom above his head. For the next three months they taunt him. For he was never good enough to be a hero. He told Potter that day somethibg that was evidently proven time and time again. He was cursed the day he was born.

* * *

_Some dialogue taken from the movie. Review please! ;) xoxo_


	7. No Ones Got It All

Draco stared at the ceiling in hopes that maybe it will swallow him whole. The silk sheets do nothing to comfort him and the silver bedroom is depressing and black in the dark. The air is cold and lifeless as if someone literally sucked the life from it. Thats not far off from what really happened. He can practically feel the evil seeping through the house since you-know-who moved in. Yeah, he's still not comfortable saying the name.

A year ago he was in this exact position, but the name on his wrist meant so much more now. Of course He'd found it and instead of being killed, He had thought it was the perfect opportunity to lure his rival in. Draco shuddered at the memory from three months ago. Afterwards his father had exiled him to his room with the exception of Pansy and a house elf. Draco was looking forward to going back to Hohwarts where he could at least pretend that everything was normal. Except Harry wouldn't be there. Without his not-really-rival things would feel as strange and empty as usual. Harry was good at ruining things like that.

Life was unfair that way. That's why Harry was out on some last mission from Dumbledore and he was stuck in this house. All alone. No friends but Pansy and nothing to hold onto except the thought that maybe Harry would win. But that was a hope that couldn't survive, because Draco knew without a doubt that eventually Harry would come for him and when he did it'd all be over. That hope was an unforgiving soul crusher because it never worked out. Draco should know better than anyone that no ones got it all.

* * *

**_Fear not! I am writing a sequel. In between I will be posting some fluffy stuff so feel free to go check that out. Reviews make me happy! ;) xoxo_**


End file.
